


遥

by fantasy_rocket



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_rocket/pseuds/fantasy_rocket
Relationships: Kochiya Sanae/Shameimaru Aya





	遥

那时确乎的听到了，从空中浮动飘舞的阴阳玉中传来的熟悉的声音。 

不过那也是在自己落败之后才注意到的事情了。 

* * *

又是一个相当寒冷的冬日，但这次被两位神明嘱咐了要在神社外面待命，具体理由未知，难道今天有什么稀客要来？还没等自己问清楚，神明们似乎有着什么急事般匆匆出门了。 

“我们想现在有些事情可以放心交给早苗了。” 

只是被这样说了一句，但实际上自己除了遵从和执行命令外一无所知。不，没有什么值得抱怨的，神明本不应让自己对什么都一清二楚。 

刺骨的寒气不消一会儿便麻木了双手，早苗揉搓握着御币的右手，同时向上哈着热气，然而帮助并不大。莫名的她想到了去年这个时候也是同样异常的寒冷。但那次她至少能好好地呆在室内，坐拥被炉的温暖。之后虽然一直在室外活动了，但那样的时光好歹可以让自己忘记空气的温度。 

“今天也没来啊。”对着空无一物的天空，这样喃喃自语。 

多久了呢？不同以往的感觉，还是说最近发生了什么事情吗？唯一知道的只有神奈子野心勃勃提出的能源技术革命的计划，但那只是和地底还有河童们之间的交涉，对其他人目前还是未公开的状态。实在想不到这样的计划会引来谁的兴趣，大概也就只有那个好事的天狗了吧？ 

又一阵凛冽的风吹过，早苗不禁收了收宽大的袖口，手完全缩了进去。同时她隐约感觉到，有阵熟悉的疾风正向这里袭来。 

一会儿，红白的身影出现了。 

怎么也不会看错的乐园的巫女，无言地向守矢神社逼近着。围绕她浮动的两颗阴阳玉则是裹挟着不太一般的气息，敏锐的直觉告诉早苗那或许不是普通的道具。 

察觉到了来者不善，早苗飞上空中，干脆迎了过去。 

“啊呀，这么冷的天也过来参拜吗？”虽然心里明白实力上的差距，但早苗还是尽量轻松的问道。 

“既然这么冷的天，所以我的时间也很少呐……”随着一阵灵气积聚的声音，博丽巫女身后冒出了无数红色的符札。 

“明明好不容易学会了这里打招呼的方式呢……”早苗虽然摸不清来者的目的，但她也明白接下来要干的事情了，“幻想乡果然不能被常识束缚啊。”御币挥动起来，风的轨迹也随之改变。 

只是，对方怎么看也不像是一个人在战斗。有些弹幕是早苗在去年的决斗中未曾见过的，并且那如扇叶、如刀锋般犀利的风刃是属于谁的东西，她非常清楚。还有红白巫女移动时如被风加持一般留下的无数残影，她也相当明白——那正是操纵风程度的能力。 

但是面前仅有一个红白的人类。 

博丽巫女大概也不是那种会模仿他人弹幕的野心家，观察一会儿后早苗才发现异常的弹幕全是由阴阳玉发出的。 

将一部分力量存在了珠子里吗？想不到更好的解释，但不论怎样那个家伙一定是通过某种方式在协助眼前的人类。 

为什么要这样呢？难道是在利用这个巫女进行取材吗？将取材视作生命的天狗，在暗处捕风捉影的记者，活了千年的这个妖怪，对人类的兴趣，大概只剩下观察了吧？ 

而选择成为记者，说不定是她对抗心态老化的方式。 

并且在她活着的这么多年里，又经历了多少代博丽巫女呢？ 

灵梦小姐的话，她从出生起就认识了吧。 

红色的符札与风的斩击如雨般倾泻而下，虽然这里是守矢的主场，但对方的攻势仍远远凌驾于自己之上。并且不知为何，今天的早苗实在是有些心不在焉，明明能够全力以赴打败博丽巫女的话将是证明自己同时又获取信仰的绝佳机会。 

但是提不起劲。是太冷了吗？大概热身还不足够吧。是缺乏死战的意念吗？悠闲的日常或许已经开始腐蚀自己了呢。 

还有那风的弹幕，真的超级烦人啊。 

代表结束的一击，如蔽日鸦群般的黑影卷着冬日的寒风以红白巫女为中心爆开，无处可躲的不带一丝情感的攻势瞬间将早苗从空中击落。 

自己似乎又成了幻想乡的英雄解决事件中的关卡boss之一了呢，啊或许连关键的boss都谈不上。被博丽灵梦操纵的具有压倒性力量的弹幕打败后，东风谷早苗就这样躺倒在雪地上兀自思考着。 

但从阴阳玉里传来的那个声音使她不得不硬撑着稍微躲在一个隐蔽处观察起来。真是的，自己怎么也在干这种偷偷摸摸的事情了。 

打败了风祝的红白少女进到守矢神社正殿前的空地上方，款款落下。 

“跑哪儿去了啊，那个混蛋。如果文说的是事实的话，这回一连串的骚动必定都是神奈子搞的鬼。” 

“咳咳……”天狗终于开口清了清嗓子。 

“啊啊，想写成报道的话也没什么不可以——” 

“当然要当然要。报道的焦点在于为什么山神要干涉地底。”嗅到新闻味道后文的情绪明显高昂了起来。 

“你看看，这不是会写像样的东西么。”灵梦习惯性地挖苦道。 

自从间歇泉的事件文捣鼓出了一篇叫做《图解！喜欢温泉的山神与间歇泉》的报道后，天狗在报道上的不正经姿态进一步深入人心了。 

在暗处观察的早苗不禁砸了砸嘴，上次那个报道可是让神奈子青筋直冒了好几天。在诹访子的一句“往好的方面想，这可是威严满满的山神塑造亲民形象的好机会呐”的劝说下才稍微平静下来。 

搞不懂那个天狗成天在想什么，虽然每次在接触的时候自我暗示要小心提防，但不上道的自己总会被对方牵着鼻子走。即使自己这边因莫名的缘由抓了几次她的小辫子，但到底心里压着一股气。 

一定，一定要打败她一次。 

又是第几次冒出这样的念头了呢。 

正在这时，红白巫女面前突然出现了一个人影。带着黑色帽子的绿发少女静静伫立，天真无邪地打起了招呼。摇摆在她胸前的一个紫色球状物极为显眼，仔细一看才发现那竟是一个闭上的眼球。 

早苗不记得自己刚刚有遇到这个“入侵者”，根据文和少女的对话，她惊讶地发现这个神秘的少女甚至躲过了天狗的眼睛，一路无碍地从山下上到神社。然后理所当然般，眼前的两位一言不合下进行起了弹幕游戏。 

还真是非常幻想乡的见面礼啊。 

来到幻想乡已经一年有余，如此这般的非常识倒也逐渐成了早苗眼里的常识了。 

其实弹幕游戏相当有趣，现在自己成为了这场好戏唯一的观众，也有了机会从别的角度审视他人的弹幕。 

尤其是刚刚击倒了自己的那些招数。 

红色的符札和白色的风刃。 

恍惚间早苗不禁觉得两者的搭配极为美丽，被风的力量包裹的博丽巫女在天空中留下的一道道红色残影，那自由的姿态，那迅疾的速度，就好像被那个天狗附身了一般。 

不，其实就是那么回事吧。在早苗看来，眼前的这个人类大概没有真正的以脚着地过。轻盈如风，淡泊如风，无欲如风，若是以非人类的事物来命名，其一为仙人，其二，大概是天狗吧。 

这么一来，翱翔于天际的她们能有如此相合的弹幕也是理所当然的事情了。 

没来由的，心里感到了一丝寂寞。 

肃杀的冬日之空里，红与绿的身影编织起无数华美的弹幕，炫目得令人头晕的光景仅仅持续了数十分钟，结果无可异议，博丽巫女再一次取得了胜利。 

这时才得知她们只是来找神明问话，却成了两个无关人员“牺牲”的结果，虽然早苗倒是也不全算无关人员。 

好在这会儿诹访子回到了神社，比起马上过去迎接，早苗决定暂且给灵梦一个面子。诹访子看见自己家的风祝被揍的遍体鳞伤，一定少不了送点麻烦给那博丽的巫女，而至于天狗则更是不在话下了。想到她们的来访或许只是找神明取材的程度，倒也没必要闹的不愉快。 

大概沟通清楚了后，巫女和地底妖怪相继离开，诹访子也进到了正殿里。观察作业算是结束，早苗拍拍身子站起来，打算快点回到温暖的室内。 

不料一位不速之客拦住了去路。 

“啊呀呀，那个，风祝大人这是要回去了吗？不知刚才的表演是否让您尽兴呢？”天狗圆滑的腔调搅动起早苗的神经。 

“表演、吗？”稍微拉紧了袖口，早苗将头深深埋下，“你果然就在附近吗？” 

“这里又不像地底，没什么能让我顾虑得以致去不了呢。” 

“那……”抓住袖口的手上加深了几点力道，“刚刚我躲在一边的样子也被看见了？” 

“没错哦，有句俗语道：螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后。况且我从一开始就在看着了。”文非常得意地将两手背在身后陈述道。 

“这样啊……那文小姐刚刚是眼睁睁看着我被从天上打下来的咯？”嘴唇机械般蠕动着，不知为何问出了这样的话。 

“啊嘛……拍下了不少绝佳的照片哦，大概能成为不错的新闻素———” 

“文小姐真是最差劲了！”除魔的御币直直击中了脑门，等意识回来发生了什么时，蓝白的风祝早已不见了踪影。 

“什么啊这小丫头……”文将背在身后的手伸到面前，看了看其中拿着的绷带和药剂，自言自语道，“结果完全没用上呢……” 

捡起地上遗落的御币，天狗扑棱开黑翼，知趣地离开了。 

* * *

回过神来时已经躺在了床上。空白的大脑逐渐捡起几分钟前的记忆，早苗这才想起刚才进屋时连诹访子的招呼都不予理睬，自己就那样径直冲进了卧室。 

说别人差劲，明明最差劲的人是自己吧。 

不过为什么，为什么会说出那样的话。 

明明应该清楚那就是妖怪的本性才对。 

没有什么必要咬牙切齿到那个程度，但心头就是涌上了无名火。 

比起别人的安危和自尊，妖怪只会更在意自己的目的是否能达成；比起献出同情心安慰败者，妖怪只会用更无情的言辞横加嘲讽。 

妖怪只认可强者。 

若不是用实力彻底将他们击垮，你是哪个教派的神的代表都全无意义。他们之所以能表面上与你和睦对话，也只是惮于山神的神威罢了。 

说出那样的气话对他们来说简直不痛不痒，自己逞了嘴上的痛快，结果也只会被他们瞧不起而已。 

但是为什么，唯独不希望那只鸦天狗那般对待自己呢？ 

为什么，唯独希望她能稍微看向自己这边，道出点鼓励的句子呢？ 

到底什么时候，自己开始憧憬那个自由得令人嫉妒的身影了？ 

为什么，自己会那么在意她的事情啊？ 

没有道理。 

这边是人类，是祝，是现人神；那边是妖怪，是天狗，是狡猾的记者。 

二者是猎物和猎手，神和信徒，退治和被退治的关系。 

一旦一方有所妥协，只会被另一方嘲笑而已。 

唯有力量才能使他们屈服。 

不禁又想到了那个飞翔着的红白巫女，那个虽然没多少信仰，却吸引了各路妖怪的乐园的神社。身为人类的她，却有令妖怪俯首的力量和气魄。 

所以当她们的弹幕重叠在一起时，才会觉得那么的和谐美丽。 

而自己只能看着，观察着，无法参与，无法在其中找到自己的所在。 

抬起手，在空气中划出一道五芒星的轮廓，蓝白的微光滋滋地勾勒出小小的图案浮现于上空，但很快便消失了。然后重复几次相同的动作后，瞳孔里的景色渐渐被这人造的星光点满。 

从第一次可以使用能力开始，心情不好时早苗就会躺在床上像这样无意义地刻画着符号。 

大部分时候是五芒星，这次她不禁凭着记忆画出了一点别的东西。 

扇形的风迹，虽然潦草而不成形，但也倒是有几分凛然。接着一道五芒星划过，将风的轮廓切开，其自身也因此变得残缺不全了。几秒后，两者一同如烟雾般消散无影。 

早苗呆呆地凝视着，轻轻叹了口气。 

真是不成熟啊，我。 

* * *

“哈，额头上在冒烟啊你。”尖细的带着戏谑味道的声音响起。文没有理会，只是径直坐回到自己的位子上。 

“取材不顺利吗？不过你不是在远程操控那个巫女来着？”双马尾的同事依然死缠烂打地跟了过来。 

“怎么了，不过是和你那半吊子的念写一般的工具而已，我可是要凭自己的双眼亲自见证的实力派。”文没好气的拿棉花球浸在止疼药水里，一会儿后点在额头上涂起来。 

“啧啧，是又被山上的神明教训了吗？”无视了对方的挖苦，姬海棠羽立这般问道。 

“什么神明，分明是个人类罢了。” 

“啊呀，她呀……”羽立微微眯起眼睛，“不行啊文，你那一套对付人类的办法是要碰壁的。” 

“什么？处世的道理什么时候需要你来教我了啊？”处理好了痛处，文收拾起自己的桌子，看了看时间也差不多要下班了。 

“虽说也老大不小，传统的幻想书屋这名号响当当的，但对付外来的新人，你这也不过是头一遭吧？” 

“哈？不就是人类的巫女吗？博丽巫女换了不知道多少代了，哪一个我不清清楚楚？”文依然不输气势的反驳。 

“这就是我们的局限性啊，文。”羽立倚在桌子边，叹了口气，“天狗的圈子比起广阔的外界，实在是渺小的很。当然我也没比你知道什么更多的东西，这只是局外人的一点小小的建议罢了。” 

“什么什么，还请姬海棠大人赐教咯？” 

“我可是不会次次那么好心地帮自己的竞争对手呐，听好了文，那个孩子，可不像博丽的巫女或者是你原来接触过的别的幻想乡人类，她啊，还没有真正飞起来过哦。” 

“哈？……” 

“反正就是那个意思。虽然我没和她见过几次，但第一次遇到的时候我就看出来了。总之，下班了我先走一步～”微笑着挥挥手，羽立转身离开了。 

文静静坐在靠椅上，没有喊住让对方把话讲清楚的打算。 

翻开文花帖，不禁从最早的那篇观察笔记开始看起来。 

【……有些呆呆的人类巫女，不知来头的外界人，山上的大家都很是不安……】 

【……对一切都充满了好奇和疑问，很多时候不是很明白她说的话……情绪多变，不知道下一秒会干出什么离奇的事情……】 

【……今天居然被她摆了一道，之前观察的事情悉数败露，作为天狗真是奇耻大辱。但作为交换陪她玩了一天，倒发现是个意外单纯的孩子……不对，是属于人类里难以对付的那一类……】 

【……不懂啊，不懂啊，完全搞不懂……是因为脑袋里被植物塞满了头发才是绿色的吗？……】 

【……没来由的去山上神社的次数变多了，这对于取材来说是必要的……虽然惹恼了山神的次数渐渐数也数不来，但那风祝好像一直很高兴听我讲故事似的……不对，那只是浅薄人类的好奇心罢了……】 

【……听说地底涌出了间歇泉，绝妙的新闻素材呐！但不论怎么说亲自去地底都是不可能的事情，想想看也只有拜托人类了……山上的神和河童最近鬼鬼祟祟的，大概和事件脱不了干系……山上的巫女？饶了我吧，那家伙怎么看现在也只是半吊子……保险为好还是找博丽的专家吧……】 

【……结果听那空头鸦的话果然是山神捣的鬼，新的大新闻预感呢！于是不得不当面和山神交涉了，啊呀呀，这么麻烦的事情还是交给红白好咯……不过想想这样过去肯定会和那孩子干架吧，和红白比她可不够班，稍微去看看吧……】 

哈哈哈，自己一直都在写些什么鬼东西嘛。 

文自嘲着唰啦啦翻动纸页，回忆着当初写下那些文字的心情。 

没有真正飞起来过吗…… 

没法体会呐，因为天狗是生来就会飞的妖怪。 

博丽的那位大概也是，不，她的脚也许就没有着地过。 

黑白的魔法使，红魔馆的女仆，都是不怎么像人类的人类呢。 

用幻想乡的思维方式对付她们毫无问题。 

只是这守矢的风祝，棘手，真是棘手。 

自己就好像因为什么被她追逐一般，这大概是自作多情也说不定。 

但有一点能肯定的是，她眼里展露出的对崭新的一切的包容与努力前进的信念。即使现在还相当的不成熟，但总有一天可以变得独当一面吧？ 

有时候看着她，自己这颗跳动了千年的或许已经有所磨损的心脏也不禁染上了几分活力。 

祭祀风的人类和操纵风的妖怪吗？

这时右手似乎碰到了什么东西，定睛一看，那正是如巫女象征般的白色御币。 

啊啊，是时候把东西还回去了。 

* * *

在地上成长的人类，祭祀土地是自然的事情。而不会飞的人类，也理所当然地容易憧憬天空。 

有着飞行如呼吸一般常识的天狗怎么能轻易明白呢？ 

即使并非常人的她，进入这幻想乡里后因为祭祀的神明力量变强的缘故，也才第一次体味到飞翔的意义。 

在穹宇中俯瞰大地的冲击感，环绕周身的风与肌肤接触的实感，无一不令她感到窒息。 

她是祭祀风的人类，但她也是为风，为这苍穹倾倒的人类。 

很耀眼啊，那能在天上自由地到达任何地方的身姿。 

想要追上呢，想要看清楚她才能看见的风景啊。 

但是，浑身使不上力气，挣扎着四肢，滑稽地尝试各种姿势都没有用。 

下坠 

下坠 

下坠 

身影没有等待自己，而是飞向了更高的地方。 

下坠 

下坠 

下坠 

已经看不见了，但这样又要持续多久呢。 

刺骨的风裹挟着自己，但仍然无法阻止地下坠着。 

“唔………”竟然就那样睡着了吗，早上的战斗后伤口没有处理，脏兮兮的衣服也没有换，就这样任性地睡了过去。 

肚子咕咕叫起来，稍微朝窗外望去，夕阳已然将目所能及的风景染成了橙红。 

脑袋因为刚刚噩梦的关系变得相当的沉重，早苗摇摇晃晃地站起身子，心想也是时候准备晚饭了。 

推开房门，却已然闻到了一股饭香。客室的矮桌上摆好了菜肴，一边的诹访子看到出来的风祝，立即招呼道：“早苗睡好了吗，吃饭了哦。” 

“……真是抱歉，诹访子大人……”早苗面带愧意地正坐到桌前。 

“偶尔这样也没什么不好，况且今天也是因为我和神奈子的疏忽才让早苗受了伤。” 

“神奈子大人呢？” 

“还在河童那里吧，关于细节问题还在谈判中呢。这幻想乡会不会因此来场大革新呢？真是令人期待啊。” 

被外界科学技术驱逐到这里的神明，却率先打起了利用科学技术收集信仰的主意，真是令人百感交集的事实。 

人类这几百年里，不知利用科学技术实现了多少不曾想过的事情。 

尤其是工业革命，直接摧枯拉朽般地摧毁了不知多少神明赖以生存的信仰根基。 

为了提高土地产量，人类学会了制造化肥、高效的耕种机械，发明了先进的灌溉技术；为了控制自然灾害，人类学会了修造大坝、水电站；甚至是为了能够将足迹覆盖世界的任何角落，人类造出了不可想象的飞行器，直接入侵到了神的领域。 

在外界信仰早就变得不值一提。 

而为了得到生存所需的信仰，守矢神社整个移入了这片未曾有多少开发的桃源乡。 

“说来已经一年多了啊。”诹访子略显感慨地说道。 

“嗯……是啊。” 

“今天早苗似乎有点低落啊，因为那个红白吗？” 

“嘛……感觉这一年里也没多少进步，烦恼是当然的啊。”早苗心不在焉地吃起饭，但因为今天的事情实在是没多少胃口。想到是诹访子亲自下厨的成果，她仍然强装着很有胃口的样子，一边说着好吃，一边努力把饭菜往口里送。 

“早苗啊，不想吃的话不要勉强自己哦。”没有什么可以瞒过诹访子，即使这样她的话语里也毫无责难的意思。 

不过早苗还是坚持把碗里的饭吃完了，如获重释般她随即开始收拾桌子和洗碗。 

诹访子则是翻开了不知何时的一份文文。新闻，百无聊赖地看起来。 

一如既往的尽是些捕风捉影的三流新闻，想到几天前的那篇惹恼神奈子的温泉报道，诹访子觉得那记者平日写的一些东西也是有够不怕惹事的。 

同时她也隐约注意到，今天来神社的可不止博丽巫女和地底妖怪。 

具体情况不清楚，但早苗的事情多少和那天狗有关。 

该说是因为遥远血缘的联系使得自己的直觉尤其敏感吗，还是说早苗这孩子在某些方面实在是不善掩饰了一点呢。 

你啊，其实对那个天狗…… 

算了，诹访子摇了摇头，有些事情没什么必要这么早就点破。 

该说这也是成长的一环吧。 

眼看早苗从厨房里出来，诹访子拖过早已备好的药箱，“虽然小伤小病的，但也要稍微在意下自己的身体啊。” 

“唔……”早苗有些不好意思地正坐下来，将上衣褪去一半，白皙皮肤上遍布的细小创口清晰可见。诹访子一语不发，只是熟练地处理起来。 

几乎每次受伤后都是同样的情景，自打来到幻想乡，早苗受伤的次数真是直线上升的姿态。明明自己和神奈子的力量都大幅增强了，但这个世界确实比她们想象的危险许多。 

不过就算这样，早苗比原来要更加的活泼开朗也是事实。 

这孩子其实有深深爱着这里吧。 

“早苗身上的伤真是越来越多了啊。”不禁这样感叹了一句。 

“哈哈，没有磨砺也很难会有成长嘛……虽然感觉我成长得也是够慢的呐……唔呀！痛痛……”消毒酒精对伤口的刺激使早苗没忍住地叫出了声。 

“所以为了让早苗能好好成长，我可不会帮忙阻拦那些磨难哦。” 

“真残忍啊，诹访子大人。” 

“不论肉体还是心灵，早苗哪边都很不成熟呐。”诹访子撕开一卷绷带，仔细地缠上早苗的手腕，“话说回来，我怎么好像没看见你的御币？” 

御币这样重要的神事用具平时不用时一般是放在专门的房间里保管，眼见里面没有，诹访子便猜测是不是早苗忘在了卧室。 

如想起什么般，早苗触电似的站了起来。 

“诶诶……早苗？那个还没完……” 

“诹访子大人我突然想起了一点事！”早苗迅速的穿好衣服后便冲出了门。 

这孩子真是的。就连诹访子现在有时都不太搞得懂她的想法了。 

不过也罢，这才是年轻人该有的样子。 

* * *

夕阳退去，夜幕降临。今晚难得皓月当空，幻想乡的妖怪们在这个时段更是忙碌不已。天狗之里的大小酒馆人声鼎沸，不一般的，射命丸文拒绝了同事们的邀约，独自离开了这喧哗之地。 

冬夜的风如刀般肆虐着万物，能够随心所欲操控风的天狗反而十分享受这种感觉。不能说不会觉得冷，只是当心中积郁各样麻烦的琐事时，这样的刺激反而能让大脑保持足够的清醒。 

只是一个劲在妖怪山附近转悠着，虽然清楚自己本打算去的方向，但就是有点如鲠在喉，伸展不开手脚的感觉。 

啊啊真是麻烦啊。 

冷风呼呼刮着，思绪却更加的紊乱。 

白色的御币和红色的团扇一并被紧紧攥在手中，御币上的白色垂带随风而起，不住地拍打着文的手背。 

“什么啊，你好像很想快点回到你主人身边的样子呢。”文苦笑着喃喃道，“但是啊，她现在一定不想见我吧，这不是我能轻易办到的事情啊。” 

比起离开的时候，自己才垂直上升了多少米呢？ 

是怕去到那里时被两个满脸黑线的神明逮个正着吗，还是怕被仍然赌气的她拒之门外呢。哎呀，这随便哪个都不好呀。 

这么想着的时候，好巧不巧，明亮的月色下，一个被映得生辉的蓝白身影正渐渐逼近。 

说到就到了啊，不过乖乖认错什么的也太不像天狗的作风了。 

* * *

后悔了后悔了，又这样没头脑地跑了出来。厚点的衣服也忘记披上了，这冬季的夜晚真是没法忍受。但是不行，怎么想这都是自己的不上道造成的乱子，必须立刻解决才行。把风祝重要的神职象征物遗落在了妖怪手里，何等失态之事，特别还是那个天狗。想到这里早苗不禁砸砸嘴，要是被那记者抓住口实一定又会有各种胡言乱语的报道，神社的威信也肯定会因此一并受损。 

于是现在只有硬着头皮一条心地往天狗之里赶赴，虽然去的次数不多，但大体的线路早苗多少记得。 

今天的月光尤其耀目，即使是深夜大概也不会看不清道路吧。况且现在守矢的风祝正飞行于妖怪山的密林之上，视野开阔无比。 

远远地已经可以望见天狗之里显现的点点亮光了，由于和天狗方的协定，早苗有自由进出的权利，虽然真正进入的话还是需要通报一声，但一路上没有警备队的阻拦倒是也免了不少麻烦。 

虽然还没完全想好见面应该说些什么，但这次一开始就是对方的错，没有什么好顾虑的，一鼓作气地上就好了。 

于是深呼吸，调整好姿态后风祝笔直而毫不犹豫地朝天狗的领域进发。 

突然，密集的鸦群从行进方向上的树林里一拥而出，早苗不由得一惊，慌忙躲闪起来。 

“嘎——啊——嘎啊——”的凄厉叫声随之响起，令人发毛的黑影接连不断地从各个方向飞出。难道还是踩到了天狗警备的神经吗？不过这样的恫吓手段又是什么意思？ 

正当早苗有些乱掉阵脚时，一击风压直直打了过来。幸好反应够快，早苗稍微侧身就躲过了这次攻击。向犯人的所在望去，不出所料般捕捉到了那只嬉笑着的天狗的身影。 

“看你那么急着冲过去就忍不住弄了点小把戏。”射命丸文舒展着黑翼轻巧地浮在高处，一手扇着她自己的宝贝团扇，一手则把玩着风祝的御币。 

“果然是你这家伙……”心绪又被挑动得烦躁起来，“拿了神明的东西都不打算恭敬地送回去吗？” 

“说的也是呢……”文抬手举起御币，尔后狡猾地笑道：“所以我现在就去咯，如果想拿回来的话，试试追上我如何？” 

“你！……”不等早苗进行下一步的思考，天狗已经嗖的一下向高处飞离，转眼就不见了踪影。 

“可恶的妖怪，给我等等！这次一定要退治你！！”使出了浑身解数，早苗全力追赶起来。 

然而在幻想乡最速面前这种追逐游戏也未免太过幼稚，理所当然地早苗连文的残影都没法好好抓住。一口气上升到守矢神社的地盘附近，两人在神社门前的巨大湖泊上空对峙起来。 

没一会儿早苗便开始上气不接下气了，这也难怪，本来早上就经历了一场苦战，现在的对手还偏偏是状态全满的最速天狗。 

“怎样，要放弃吗？”文微笑着摇晃起手中的御币。 

“休……休想………哈啊…哈………”大概快到极限了，但早苗仍然死死瞪着眼前的妖怪。 

“好啦好啦，这个规则对于你来说确实太不公平……”文如想到什么般，露出一副豁然开朗的样子，“对了，干脆这样吧。” 

黑翼尽数展开，她又向后上方飞了一大段距离，高高俯视起下方的风祝。而从下望上去，明亮的圆月恰好被涂成漆黑的天狗挡住，那姿态就如神话中导致月食的妖魔一般。 

文将拿着御币的手平举到一侧，早苗马上意识到了接下来要发生的事情。身体随即动了起来，这一次她将全身仅余的所有气力和灵力通通集中到了飞行这一动作的输出上。 

下一秒，反射着皎洁月光的御币应声落下，而守矢的风祝则在同一时刻竭尽全力地冲了出去。 

第一次对地球的重力加速度感到了绝望。 

但是，不可以放弃。 

不可以输给眼前这个家伙。 

如果速度上没法战胜的话，这个游戏里可没有说过不能使用能力。 

我可是祭祀风的人类！ 

短短的不到二十秒的下落时间，蓝白巫女的周身被可见的风迹缠绕起来。 

然后对着御币的方向，顷刻间刮起一阵旋风。 

啧，这个招数……不知是不满还是惊讶，天狗脸上浮现出复杂的笑意。 

御币受到方才旋风的带动，再次沿斜向上的角度飞出。 

这次绝对……绝对…… 

仅仅在离湖面不到一米的地方，早苗终究是一把抓住了她重要的神器。 

默默在一边观察的天狗不禁心里暗暗称赞起来。 

然而大概因为紧绷的弦突然松懈，又或者是浑身的力气确实是用尽了，早苗没法维持飞行的姿态，随着惯性一头栽进了冰冷的湖里。 

到头来还是如此狼狈。 

* * *

冷，好冷。冷的没有了知觉。意识大概也在落入湖里的时候一并沉没了吧，现在对于自己在哪儿真是一点头绪都没有。 

但是，刚刚确实办到了。那叫胜利吗？不过心里没有多少获胜的喜悦之情。不如说这只是完成了天狗对自己的一项试炼罢了。 

手心传来温暖的感觉，意识也在一点点回流。啊，是被诹访子大人捞上来了吗？真是丢脸，半吊子的自己总是只能让神明收拾烂摊子。 

至于那只天狗，现在一定又悄悄躲在哪个暗处尽情地嘲笑着自己吧。 

今天一系列的遭遇简直不能再糟，说到底这一切的根源都是因为她。 

愤愤地这样想着，早苗勉强睁开了双眼。 

“什……什么？……”向上看去，直视着自己的正是那张诡计多端的脸。 

“啊呀，醒来了？可喜可贺～”射命丸文笑着应道。 

挣扎着想要起身，却发现四肢如废了般丝毫使不上力。仔细一看，身旁正燃着一堆篝火，而自己则是头枕着文的大腿，同时一只手还被她握着的暧昧姿态。羞耻心混杂着愠怒将早苗的脸染的通红，“下次一定……一定要退治你……” 

“什么啊，可别恩将仇报啊。像你那种状态掉进冬天的湖里，可是容易没命的哦。” 

“还不是都因为你！”没办法，现在早苗唯一能做的只有在言语上横加发泄一通了，“还有，这里是哪儿啊？” 

“普通的湖边呢。” 

“就这么不敢见我家的神明吗？”明明神社就在旁边，如果真的想帮忙的话不是把自己送回去更好吗。 

“是呢，怕得不得了啊。”文抬起头，仰望满天繁星的天空，“只是现在单纯地想和早苗小姐独处一会儿。” 

“………”怎么回事啊这个天狗，先前还是一副高高在上的样子，突然又莫名其妙地讲起好听的话来。 

真是令人不爽。 

这时早苗明显感觉身体的力量似乎在以越来越快的速度回复。这一块好歹是守矢神社的领域，大概是神奈子回来了吧，作为她的风祝理所当然地感受到了神力的反馈。试着活动了一下手指，感觉还不坏。现在御币也好好的握在另一只手里。 

“我说你要握着我的手到什么时候啊？” 

“不喜欢吗？”文低下头，红色的眸子里投出戏谑的目光。 

“与其说是不喜欢……”突然早苗以仰姿弹起身来，狠狠地从正面予以文的额头一道重击，冷不防的突袭成功后，被握住的那只手趁机反制住对方的手腕，一个漂亮的擒拿动作，文就这样瞬间被早苗压在了身下，“还是更喜欢我来抓住文小姐的手啊。” 

“啊呀呀……呀……”反应速度远远没有跟上，好一阵头晕目眩后，文才无奈地对视起坐在自己身上的那个一脸得意的人类。 

“巫女也学会了这么卑劣的偷袭手法吗？” 

“什么什么，这叫以其人之道还治其人之身。对付妖怪可不能处处正大光明。”早苗用御币轻轻敲打起文额头的伤处。 

“啊呀，痛、痛……好了好了，风祝大人我投降我投降……你看既然大仇已报，就大人不记小人过吧。”文抬起空余的那只手，做出投降的姿态，“现在天也不早了，就干脆放我……” 

“那次说的天狗之里里面观月最好的地方。”似乎没在听文说话般，早苗自顾自地说道。 

“诶？……” 

“当时因为雾太大所以文小姐答应下次要带我去来着。” 

啊啊，想起来了。好像差不多去年同一时候，第一次带她去天狗之里玩，到晚上时本打算看看月景的，结果天气太糟了导致什么都没看见。 

“什么嘛，明明你们家这边海拔更高，广阔的湖面还没有遮挡，不是更适合赏月吗？” 

“时间长了再美的景色也会看腻呀，况且现在也不是文小姐可以说不的场合吧？”早苗歪着头微笑起来，文不禁从这表面看来天真的笑容里读出了几分杀意。 

怎么又是这样的结局啊。 

自己作为天狗的名声又要染上污点了，真是个可怕的人类。 

于是不得不接受了巫女的条件，之后二人便一起向天狗之里飞去。 

“我说啊……”文有些无奈地问道，“那个…早苗小姐……手要握到什么时候呐？” 

自刚才手就一直被对方紧紧抓着，眼见离天狗的村落越来越近，文深深担忧起那些追逐八卦味道的同族们的视线。 

“说什么啊，因为文小姐的手很温暖啊，我可是相当怕冬天的冷风的。” 

“………”明明就很高兴吧，你这家伙脸上已经写满幸福了啊。 

文苦笑着决定停止反抗，“既然这样，你可得好好跟上我的速度哦，不成熟的风祝大人。” 

“诶，啊喂，太快了啊，给我慢点……呀啊！……” 

人类少女的哀嚎划过天际。 

虽然说还是不够成熟，但刚刚也确实感受到了，这个未曾飞起来过的人类，似乎在明月映照的无垠湖面上，第一次真正地描绘出了绮丽无比的飞翔着的轨迹。


End file.
